1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the treatment of fibres and has particular relevance to the treatment of fibres to reduce their tendency to fibrillation and to the treatment of solvent-spun cellulose fibres.
Proposals have been made to produce cellulose fibres by spinning a solution of cellulose in a suitable solvent. An example of such a process is described in GB-A-2043525, the contents of which are incorporated herein by way of reference. In such a solvent-spinning process, cellulose is dissolved in a solvent for the cellulose such as a tertiary amine N-oxide, for example N-methylmorpholine N-oxide. The resulting solution is then extruded through a suitable die to produce a series of filaments, which are washed in water to remove the solvent and subsequently dried. Such cellulose fibres are referred to herein as "solvent-spun" cellulose fibres and are to be contrasted with fibres produced by chemical regeneration of cellulose compounds, such as viscose fibres, cuprammonium fibres, polynosic fibres and the like.
The present invention is particularly concerned with the treatment of such solvent-spun cellulose fibres so as to reduce the tendency of the fibres to fibrillate. Fibrillation is the breaking up in a longitudinal mode of a fibre to form a hairy structure. A practical process to reduce fibrillation tendency needs not only to inhibit fibrillation but also to have a minimal effect on subsequent processability of the fibre and to have as little as possible effect on tenacity and extensibility of the fibre. Some processes which have been investigated by the applicants and which will reduce the fibrillation tendency have the unwanted side effects either of reducing the tenacity and the extensibility of the fibre or of embrittling the fibre so as to make it unprocessable.
Cellulose fabrics have been treated with resins to give improved crease resistance. This type of treatment is described in an article entitled "Textile Resins" in Encyclopaedia of Polymer Science and Technology, Volume 16 (1989, Wiley-Interscience) at pages 682-710. The resins used are generally polyfunctional materials which react with and crosslink cellulose. Resin treatment may reduce breaking strength and tearing strength as well as abrasion resistance. Fabrics are usually dyed before crosslinking because the dye cannot penetrate the crosslinked fibre.
The literature on the dyeing of fibres, including natural cellulosic fibres such as cotton and artificial cellulosic fibres such as cuprammonium and viscose rayon, is extensive. Representative examples of this literature include: Man-Made Fibres, R. W. Moncrieff, 6th Edition (Newnes-Butterworth, 1975), Chapter 49 (pages 804-951); an article entitled "Dyeing" in Encyclopaedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, Volume 5 (Wiley-Interscience, 1986), pages 214-277; and Textile Dyeing Operations, S. V. Kulkami et al. (Noyes Publications, 1986). Common types of dye for cellulose include direct dyes, azo dyes, fibre-reactive dyes, sulphur dyes and vat dyes. The choice of dye for any particular application is governed by various factors including but not limited to the desired colour, levelness of dyeing, effect on lustre, wash-fastness, light-fastness and cost.
Reactive dyes are described in an article entitled "Dyes, Reactive" in Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopaedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd edition, Volume 8 (1979, Wiley-Interscience) at pages 374-392. These dyes contain a chromophore system attached directly or indirectly to a unit which carries one or more functional groups reactive with the material to be dyed. Reactive dyes for cellulosic materials are particularly described at pages 380-384 of the above-mentioned article. The reactive functional groups tend to hydrolyse in the dye bath, and reactive dyes containing several reactive groups have been used to provide higher fixation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
GB-A-878655 describes a process in which a synthetic resin is incorporated in a regenerated cellulose fibre. Never-dried conventional viscose rayon fibre has a water imbibition of 120-150% and is squeezed to reduce the water imbibition to 100%. (Water imbibition is defined as the weight of water retained per unit weight of bone-dry fibre.) The squeezed fibre is then treated with a crosslinking agent, for example a formaldehyde resin precondensate, squeezed again to reduce the water imbibition to 100%, dried, and heated to cure the resin. The cured resin crosslinks the fibre, and the treated fibre has improved processability into yarn and cloth. GB-A-950073 describes a similar process. Such processes do, however, embrittle the fibre and reduce extensibility.
FR-A-2273091 describes a method of manufacturing polynosic viscose rayon fibre with reduced fibrillation tendency. The fibre is treated in the primary gel state characteristic of polynosic viscose rayon manufacture with a crosslinking agent containing at least two acrylamido groups and an alkaline catalyst. This primary polynosic gel is a highly swollen gel having a water imbibition of 190-200%, which is only found in polynosic viscose rayon that has never been dried.
EP-A-118983 describes a method of treating natural textile fibres, for example wool and cotton, and synthetic polyamide fibres to enhance their affinity for disperse or anionic dyestuffs. The fibres are treated with an aqueous solution or dispersion of an arylating agent. The arylating agent contains both a hydrophobic benzene or naphthalene ring and a reactive group such as a halotriazine group.
EP-A-174794 describes a method of treating natural textile fibres, for example wool and cotton, and synthetic polyamide fibres with an arylating agent. This treatment provides cellulose fibres and fabrics with improved dye affinity and crease recovery. The arylating agent preferably contains at least one functional group which is a vinyl sulphone or a precursor thereof.